Claiming Him
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella gets her man...SMacked fic!


**Title: Claiming Him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. LeAnn Rimes owns "Can't Fight The Moonlight".**

**Author's Note: SMacked fanfiction. No specific case but between 4.10 and the end of season 6. **_**Bold italics for note or characters' thoughts.**_** Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: All Access (2.21)**

**Song: "Can't Fight The Moonlight"—LeAnn Rimes**

* * *

><p>Mac Taylor was at his office as usual trying to finishing off the big load of paper work when suddenly he received a new message. Clicking on the message he saw it was from the one person who held his heart:<p>

_**Mac,**_

_**Meet me at my place at 8pm. I have a surprise for you.**_

_**I will see you then handsome.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Stella**_

For some reason the tone of the message caused Mac's breathing to become irregular. He quickly signed off on the last paperwork, placed it in the box for outgoing files and shutdown his computer.

Meanwhile Stella was at her apartment and ready to surprise Mac. Stella had been secretly crushing on Mac and it having an epiphany of sorts helped her realize that she was meant to be with Mac.

Right as it hit eight pm she had on the outfit she knew Mac loved seeing her in. With the dress and the song/dance routine she had put together she would successfully seduce Mac.

_**Now all I have to do is to wait for his arrival and it is show time!**_

Twenty minutes later, Mac arrived at Stella's place. No sooner had he knocked the door creaked open.

_**This is not like her she has always had her door locked especially after what Frankie did to her.**_

As soon as he went in he closed the door and looked around in the living room; his curiosity had picked up now. He then saw a note on the side cabinet; he opened it and read it.

_**Mac,**_

_**Please sit in the chair you see in front of you, close your eyes and count to ten and you shall receive your "surprise".**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Stella**_

Mac did as he was told and sat down in the chair she set for him, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Right as he reached ten he heard a song starting to play.

Right when he opened his eyes, he saw the lights had been switched on but then dimmed. When his eyes readjusted, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was the no nonsense Detective Stella Bonasera standing near him, wearing her trademark low cut green top and matched with a short denim skirt. The top showed off her toned arms and revealed just enough cleavage; the skirt showed off her toned legs his heart beat faster) and wearing boots with impossibly_ thin_ five-inch heels.

As she began to sing, she looked straight at him with a lusty look on her face.

_Under a lovers' sky  
>Gonna be with you<br>And noone's gonna be around  
>If you think that you won't fall<br>Well just wait until  
>Til the sun goes down<em>

_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
><em>There's a magical feeling - so right<em>  
><em>It'll steal your heart tonight<em>

_You can try to resist_  
><em>Try to hide from my kiss<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>Deep in the dark<em>  
><em>You'll surrender your heart<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>No, you can't fight it<em>  
><em>It's gonna get to your heart<em>

_There's no escape from love_  
><em>Once a gentle breeze<em>  
><em>Weaves it's spell upon your heart<em>  
><em>No matter what you think<em>  
><em>It won't be too long<em>  
><em>Til your in my arms<em>  
><em>Underneath the starlight - starlight<em>  
><em>We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right<em>  
><em>Feel it steal your heart tonight<em>

_You can try to resist_  
><em>Try to hide from my kiss<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>Deep in the dark<em>  
><em>You'll surrender your heart<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>No you can't fight it<em>  
><em>No matter what you do<em>  
><em>The night is gonna get to you<em>

_Don't try then_  
><em>You're never gonna win<em>

_Underneath the starlight - starlight_  
><em>There's a magical feeling - so right<em>  
><em>It will steal your heart tonight<em>

_You can try to resist_  
><em>Try to hide from my kiss<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>Deep in the dark<em>  
><em>You'll surrender your heart<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>No, you can't fight it<em>

_You can try to resist_  
><em>Try to hide from my kiss<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>Deep in the dark<em>  
><em>You'll surrender your heart<em>  
><em>But you know<em>  
><em>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<em>  
><em>No, you can't fight it<em>  
><em>It's gonna get to your heart<em>

Throughout her routine, she sang to him as she pranced around him, letting her hands glide around his shoulders. Mac was completely mesmerized, from her beautiful singing voice to her dance routine. Mac felt his pants grow tight with arousal by the way she moved her body. Mac had been in love with Stella for awhile now but was unsure if he should take the first step or not, but seeing as she made the first step, he knew he would make his feelings known as well.

Right then her face was close to his and she whispered, "Now Mac I want you kiss me."

Mac did not need to be told a second time; he placed his hands on her face and hungrily claimed her lips and they passionately made out.

They stood rooted there for a good few minutes and Mac let his hands roam her backside and let his hands settle on her butt giving it a gentle squeeze causing her to mewl. Mac groaned when he heard her mewl; he quickly broke their kiss in order to get out of his uncomfortable jeans and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

When she saw him only in his boxers, she had another surprise; she removed her clothing revealing blue lace bra and panty. Stella then whispered in a lusty voice, "I'm all yours, come and get me tiger."

Mac took Stella in his arms and began alternating in kissing her and leaving gentle love bites on Stella's neck and shoulder. Stella had been moaning and laid her head on Mac's right shoulder and said softly, "Bedroom, now!"

Mac grinned as he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom and they descended into a night of fiery passion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading "Claiming Him". Reviews are appreciated but please be nice as this is my first CSI:NY SMacked fic, please be nice when reviewing!**


End file.
